


All That Remains

by UseMyMuse



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: 350 after The Ending struck the world, the population has been significantly lowered -- making the remaining humans an endangered species. The world is now split into two: The Remaining - those that survived the apocalypse and adapted to their harsh new world; and The  Ground Dwellers - the world's elites that hid away, forsaking the rest of the world. After so many years apart, neither group really knows that the other exists, but living underground for so long can become suffocating. So what happens when these two groups collide? Will a new future begin or will the last remaining lives be snuffed out?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Hiro Hamada, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for taking the time to reading chapter one of my new story. I'm really excited for this one and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'll update the ships as they become relevant to the story. Enjoy!

Over 350 years ago the world was faced with imminent death. The world's top leaders put aside their differences and spent nearly a full week together, surrounded by their advisors and top scientists. The world was coming to an end and that meant man kind as well. 

When faced with the news of your own demise, no one really knows how someone might act. Will you give everything to enjoy your last days? Will you commit every crime imaginable hoping to end it sooner? Will you say goodbye to those you love? Or will you face death head on, ready to embrace the darkness? 

One thing is for sure. The wealthy? Those in power? They never want to die. They will throw their money at any project to keep themselves alive -- and that was precisely what the leaders were hoping for. 

After many long discussions and hasty contracts, Project Obsidian was launched. The world's elites all pitched in, and within a month, a massive city was constructed deep underground. But the time the general populace found out, it was too late. The wealthy and important had already gathered their things and moved in the dead of night, leaving the common folk behind to deal with the destruction that was to plague the land. 

The few genius minds and kind hearted people who were still around did what they could. 

Through the toxins storms, massive floods, and everything else mother nature threw at them, few managed to survive. Some by luck, some by chance, some by skill, and some by fate. 

The world was never the same. Cities were leveled, forests were destroyed, death became the norm. Within years, the world as it was once known was gone. Those that survived were faced with many harsh environments and new, dangerous creatures. The world's population almost completely destroyed. 

But those that did survive, learned to thrive. They used the changing world to their advantage and forged a new path. 

These people came to be known as the Remaining. Those who survived the world's greatest tragedies head on, and refused to die when the rest of the world fell. 

And those who slunk down into the hole. Forgotten by most, became know as the Ground Dwellers, or groundies -- Also called 'The Rats' by The Remaining. Most of the Remaining assumed the Groundies had long since died though. The elite never knew how to care for themselves, so how could they survive? 

But that was what the scientists and "specially selected" were for. To keep then alive and functioning. 

The Ground Dwellers often taught the new children twisted histories of 'The Ending' as they called it. 

They twisted the truth, saying they had tried to get everyone underground, but time had run out and there was just no way. That resources would have been too low. That they found out about The Endinging too late. 

But the history books forgot to hide the stories of the world before. Saying of the wonder it once was. They talked about the oceans and the sun and the forests. It talked of the beautiful flowers and waterfalls and animals.

Most never cared too much, it was an aspect of life they would never experience. But for some. . .for some it was a dream. 

For Adrien, it was all he wanted. To be out of the dismal, dark city. To feel the sun, to step in the ocean. He wanted to smell flowers and know what it was like in the days of old. But the way out was closed. Sealed off for their protection. Forbidden. Guarded by Obsidan's fiercest fighters. 

Not to mention the idea alone was crazy. The world that these stories told of was long since destroyed, buried under what ever tragedies The Ending brought. So even if he somehow managed to escape Obsidan, he doubted there would be a world he could go to. 

Besides, he had his mother, and friends Chloe and Kagami. He shouldn't have needed anything else, right? So he was placated, content to just dream and wish for a world he could never have. 

Unfortunately for him, those days of contentment soon came to an end as his mother passed away when Adrien was only 13. There was an illness in Obsidian that their scientists had yet to find a cure for and that very illness struck the most important person in his life down, making their dark hole of a home that much darker. 

At first, he tried to say he was okay. Tried to smile and be the sunshine his mother always told him he was. But just as everyone in Obsidian learned, all light fades, and Adrien was no different. He grew distant, quiet, barely responsive. He did as he was told and nothing else. He ate only what was acceptable to keep his father appeased and nothing more. He felt empty, hollow, lost. 

And for 6 years he lived like that. A hollow and empty shell of who he once was. Nothing Chloe or Kagami could do fixed him, and his father's inability to be there for his son did not help the situation. 

It was on Adrien's 19th birthday that he received a special present. One his beloved mother left for him. When he was handed it, he felt cold. Hearing who it was from broke his already shattered heart and suddenly it felt hard to breathe. But he thanked his father before retreating to his room to unwrap the beautifully wrapped present. 

Inside was an old journal. One Emilie's family had passed down from generation to generation. He ran his hand over the leather, a frown on his lips as he read the note from his mother. 

_My darling Adrien, if you're reading this, that means I have left you alone. And for that, I am so sorry. Today, you are nineteen, a true young man that I know will one day do amazing things. Ever since you were a child you had nothing but wonderful dreams for the future, and I have never been able to put into words just how much I love you and how proud of you I am. I know your heart probably hurts, but all wounds can heal. Smile, and move forward. I love you, Sunshine. Love, mommy._

Adrien read the note over and over until the tears in his eyes screamed for him to blink, and when he did, his composure shattered as his tears rolled down his cheeks. For the first time in six years, Adrien found himself sobbing into his pillow, holding it tightly to his face to quiet his pained wailing. 

If she could see him now. . .would she be disappointed? Would she blame herself? The thoughts made the poor blonde shutter as his sobs finally subsided and he pulled away to find tissues. He felt like he couldnt breathe, like his lungs had collapsed, as well as his nasal cavities. A good blow into the tissue and at least one issue was resolved. 

It took nearly an hour for Adrien to calm himself down enough to be able to sit and finally look at the journal. With a shakey breath, he began reading the first few pages and soon, the first few turned into half, and before Adrien knew it, he had read cover to cover, and it was well into the early morning. 

He read stories of a long lost relative who lived in the outer world. When the Earth was green and the sky was blue. When cities dominated the planet, and movies played on every screen. Movies his distant family wrote. Directed. Acted in. He read lyrics to their favorite songs and read about their dates. He read about ice cream shops and parks where wild animals were held. He read about shopping and dances and so much that he had never experienced. 

Who ever this journal belonged to, they wrote down just what Adrien needed to read. 

A quick glance to the clock and his mind was made up. His father would be sleeping. The guards should be switching posts soon. It was now, or never. Adrien darted about his room, throwing a small backpack of things together. He had no idea what he would need, but he hoped what he had would suffice. 

One more once over of his own belongings and a quick raid of the pantry and he slipped from his home. The streets of Obsidian were dark at night. The buildings and streets were made of dark, durable materials and the street lights were dimmed at night to conserve energy so staying to the shadows to remain unseen was a surprisingly easy task. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't as sneaky as he had hoped, through the bedroom window of a young blonde woman, Adrien was spotted. She saw him dip into an ally to avoid a passing guard and her brows furrowed. 

"What on earth is Adrikins doing?"

She watched as carefully as she could as he came out once the coast was clear and her eyes landed on his bag with a gasp. 

Chloe wasted no time in hurrying down her steps, sliding to a halt when she came face to face with her father. 

"Chloe? What are you doing up still?" 

"Daddy! I um. . . Wanted to go for a stroll." 

He frowned a little. "Chloe, you know going out after hours is forbidden."

She pouted. "I know daddy, but I was restless. . ."

He sighed, always weak to her pout. "I'm sorry sweetie but I cannot let you go out. Go drink some tea and lay down." 

"But daddy!"

"No buts." 

She frowned, but nodded. The longer she was in here, the further Adrien got to the gates. With a defeated sigh she went back to her room, foregoing the tea. She paced around her room trying to figure out what she could do. 

After some debating she threw some pillows under her covers and tried sneaking back downstairs again. Much to her delight it seemed her father was no where to be seen and she slipped from the house and shut the door as quietly as she could. She needed to track Adrien down. He couldn't leave!

Unfortunately for Chloe, Adrien was already well ahead of her now. He weaved in an out of the streets, doing all he could to avoid being seen. By the time he reached the pathway leading up to the gates, he realized he hadn't really thought this through. He had no idea if the gate even worked anymore. . .

Adrien managed to make his way up the only dirt path in the city, giving a sigh of relief when he saw the door unguarded. 

The large metal door was old and rusted, the shiny silver it once was was dull and mated from years of unuse. The last time this gate was open was over 350 years ago, and part of him wondered -- even if he did get it open, what would be waiting on the other side? 

"Adrien?" 

The voice cut Adrien's thoughts short and it took everything for the young man not to scream as he whipped around, paling when he came face to face with Kagami. It had felt like years since he had see her last. . .though it probably was. He couldn't remember the last time he willingly left his home. When had she grown up so much? Her soft round cheeks now felt smoother and her baby fat seemed long gone. Her short dark hair had grown out and was now in a high ponytail. She had grown so beautiful since he last saw her. 

All of that was pushed aside when he realized what she was wearing. "Kagami. . . You're. . . A guardsman now?"

"Of course. My family always has been. Trained since birth. But more importantly. . . What are you doing out? It's against the rules. And being up here. . ." Her voice trailed off as she glanced him over. ". . . With a bag. . ." Her brown eyes widened and Adrien filled with panic. "You were going to try and lea-" her words cut off with a squeak as Adrien cupped her mouth and pushed her to the wall. 

"Please, don't say anything. I can't. . .I can't stay here anymore. I'm suffocating. I want to see the world. I hate it here." 

Her eyes were wide for a moment before she narrowed them and pushed him back just far enough that he wasn't suffocating her anymore. "Absolutely not."

"Wha-"

"Adrien, the world our ancestors knew has long since been destroyed. There is no telling what is up there. From creatures, to decimated lands, or even if it's livable. What could you gain from going there? I know--"

"Kagami please. I can't. . . I cant live here anymore. If I dont get out I don't know what I'll do. I'm miserable here. It's dark and miserable and the world outside could offer so much more." 

"Like death. It could offer death. Now go home Adrien. You shouldn't be out past curfew." 

Adrien's shoulders dropped, but his frown only deepened. "Then either cut me down or call the guards." 

"Wha-"

"I'm leaving Kagami. If I die out there then I die. I won't spend the rest of my life trapped down here."

Kagami felt her chest tighten at the words and she shook her head. "Adrien, please. You havent been the same since. . ." She trailed off and sighed. "It is not safe. I do not want anything happening to you, please Adrien." 

". . . Then come with me."

"What?!"

"I said, come with me. You're Obsidian's most skilled fighter. You are trained to deal with threats and skilled to handle environmental changes. So come with me. If there really is nothing ,you can drag me back, kicking and screaming and pretend like you only went up time bring me back. Come on, Kagami, don't you want to see the world too? See the stars. Feel the sun? Animals, grass, plants that aren't food. Step in the ocean or run through a field?" 

She bit her lip in thought, glancing out over the dim city. From their vantage point, they could see all of Obsidian. The housing district, shopping district, the farms, the labs. Suddenly, Kagami felt very cramped. For the past two years since she had joined the guards, Kagami had gazed out over the bleek city almost every night for hours on end. She had never felt this. . . Claustrophobic before. So why now? 

One glance to those pleading, desperate green eyes and she had her answer. Adrien. His desire to leave, the desire to _breathe,_ it was infectious. "Adrien, I. . I can't just-" she started softly, her resolve crumbling from those puppy dog eyes. How could a 19 year old boy give such a sad, heart broken look? She took a steading breath before sighing. "Al-"

"And _what__ exactly are you two doing?" Called a very exasperated, and somewhat exhausted Chloe as she finally reached the pair. Climbing up the pathway was steep on it's own, but Chloe had run through the streets to try and catch up to Adrien so she was completely winded. "Not. . Not only do you hole up for. . . Years. . . But then you sneak out, to meet with _her?_ Adrikins. . . What are you. . . Planning?" She huffed, much to Kagami's amusement. 

"Perhaps if you werent so spoiled you'd be able to build up some stamina." The mischievous tone made Adrien turn his head to hide a laugh. This. . .felt like when they were kids again. 

"Excuse me?!"

"Chloe please! Be quite." Adrien shushed her quickly. "We can't be caught." He frowned. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and pouted her bottom lip in thought, glancing the two over before she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going with you." She said firmly. 

"What?!" Adrien and Kagami echoed. 

"Hmpf. Now who's being loud?"

"Chloe, what do you mean you're-"

"The two of you are planning on leaving, right?" She unfolded her arms to place her hands on her hips, staring them down. "Then I'm coming with you." Besides, if Adrien was gone, that meant Chloe would be married off to someone else - not that she was engaged to Adrien, but she was hopeful. 

Kagami frowned, glancing to Adrien before she sighed. "We can't." She said finally. "We dont have supplies." 

"Then we can gather them and meet back here tomorrow!" Adrien tried. He didn't care who came with him at this point. He just wanted to leave. 

"Adrien-"

Chloe raised a hand and cut Kagami off. "Tomorrow night. Same time. If I find out either of you left without me, then I'll tell Daddy your plan." 

Both of them flinched a little but Kagami finally sighed and nodded. ". . .fine. tomorrow night. If you're late, we're leaving."

Chloe was about to retort, but both her and Kagami fell silent at the sight in front of them. 

For the first time in years, Adrien was smiling.


	2. The Miracle Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On land, the Remaining do what they can to survive. Theyve learned to adapt and change and accept the harsh ways of the new world, but sometimes accepting how things are isnt the only way, and that's where the Miracle Gang comes in. A group of eight teenagers who are ready to change 'just surviving' to 'thriving'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 1 and welcome to chapter 2! This chapter has a lot more character introduction than world building like the last chapter, so fair warning. Also, for people who don't like certain ships, moving forward there will be mentions of past relationships between several of the characters. This chapter touches on the fact that Nino and Mari were once a thing.

Sand settled over the land as the storm passed, everything within miles now covered in kicked up dust, sand, and debris. There was stillness, but only for a moment before the air and earth was disrupted again. A loud, excitable laugh heard over the roar of an engine before a new dust cloud kicked up as the sand bike sped by. "Ha! Eat my dust Shells!" 

"Not a chance Red! Today's the day I'm gonna beat you for sure!" Though through the mask, his grin couldn't be seen, it was definitely heard in his tone. With a laugh, he revved his bike before flying across the sand after her. 

". . . Are they going at it again?"

"Of course they are~ Nino bet that if he won, she'd have to go on a date with him, and if he lost, he would have to pay for her bike maintenance for the next two shop visits." 

"That's a pretty hefty bet. Considering how much her repairs usually cost, even with Hiro's discount." 

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "Ain't that the truth." She grinned, watching the two separate dust clouds as they shot through the desert. From this distance it was hard to tell who was winning, but Marinette already knew the outcome. Nino had only ever beat Alya at a race once, and that was when they had only just started out with the bikes. 

Now though was a whole different ball game. Alya was their lead racer, and she knew these lands like the back of her hand. Marinette had half expected Alya to purposefully lose the race when Nino had first suggested her losing consequence. Then he had to go and offer her something she could never turn down. There was no chance Alya was tossing the race now. Poor Nino. 

"What about you, Nathaniel?" Mari asked, turning to the red head with her usual bright smile. 

A warmth flooded his chest and he was certain his heart stopped functioning for a moment. It was unfair, really. He spent hours upon hours drawing everything imaginable, but never once had he managed to draw something as beautiful as the girl in front of him. Of course, he could just draw _her_ but with how much she, Alix, and Kim raided his art to see what he was drawing, he would have been found out for sure. 

His crush on Marinette had been hidden for years now, well, hidden from her at least, and he would be damned if it came out in the open just because he wanted her loveliness on paper. Though hiding his crush had only gotten harder over the last few years. Marinette had grown from their clumsy, unsure friend, into a beautiful, confident, and strong young woman that several of them looked to now for guidance. 

Her curves were outlined nicely in her leather bodice, her beautiful hair that once sat in two short pigtails now sat over her shoulder in one long ponytail that, when free, came down to her lower back. She was a beautiful young woman, and even if Nathaniel couldn't muster the courage to tell her how he felt, having her as a close friend was all he could ask for. 

"What about me?" Swallowing past the lump in his throat as he shook off his thoughts seemed difficult. He would just blame it on the dust in the air. 

"Is there anyone you fancy?" She asked curiously, turning her attention from him briefly to look over at the fast approaching dust trails. 

Where they came from was one of the largest settlements for miles --boasting a residency of almost 200 people, and easily the most advanced as far as they knew. Surely there had to be someone who caught his eyes?

If her smile hadn't knocked the wind out of his lungs, then the question definitely did. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments, teal eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what it was she was asking. Anyone. . .he fancied? He was absolutely not answering that! Not truthfully at least.

"Um. . . No? Not. . . Not really." 

Nathaniel could have sworn he saw her smile drop for a moment -- or maybe he was imagining it?

"Oh." Did. . . She sound disapointed? "Ah, here they come. They're kicking up a lot of sand so I'd suggest we put our goggles and masks on." 

Was no the wrong answer? "Sure." He nodded and the two of them slipped their goggles from the top of their heads over their eyes and pulled their special masks up from their necks to cover their mouths and nose. 

The masks were a simple cloth, or at least they looked like it. Every one of The Miracle Group owned them. Made special by Hiro himself to help filter out the sand and dust to allow them to breathe better if they ever were in a sand storm, or their ridiculous friends racing across the desert. Their main function though was to help filter out toxins when the poison storms came through -- or if they ever needed to cross the areas riddled with the poison gas clouds. 

The previous conversation quickly fell to the wind as the sounds of loud cheers, joyous laughter, and sand bike engines filled the air. The two were surprised to see Nino in the lead as they approached the 'finish line'. 

"Holy shit! He might actually wi-" 

Marinette cut Nathaniel off by gesturing to where Alya was. She wasn't far behind Nino, but she was off to the side, heading straight for a slanted boulder. Her bike picked up just enough speed before she hit it, taking to the air with a laugh before landing, with an expensive sounding thud, in front of Nino, crossing their agreed finish line just before he could. 

Nathaniel cringed at the sound, and a little in sympathy for Nino. He had been so close. "No wonder her bike is always in the shop."

Marinette snorted and nodded before hoping off the rocks she and Nathaniel were perched on to hurry down to their friends who had both skidded to a stop Alya's hands in the air with a victorious laugh. "Not bad Shells~"

"Damn it Red, I was so close!" Nino grumbled, pulling his goggles up and mask down as the dust around them settled, but his grin was firmly cemented in place. He might not have won, but seeing the excitement, the pride, the confidence in Alya. . . He would take a million more losses. 

"You were~ but you just weren't daring enough!" She teased playfully as she carefully got off her bike, her chest heaving as she came down from the high of their race. The exhilaration of a race never failed to get her worked up in the best way. 

"You two are insane!" Marinette called as she hurried to them, holding out an old pocket watch. "That was your fastest race yet!" 

"Hiro added some modifications to the bike with those odd crystals we found! Isn't it a massive difference?" Alya boasted. 

Nino snorted and looked to Marinette. "Thanks for tracking it Bugs." 

Marinette smiled as she lowered her mask and lifted her goggles before patting Nino on the back. "Any time. You're getting better~" she praised playfully. 

He gave a short chuckle and shook his head. "Still got a ways to go before I can beat her though." He said fondly. His gaze falling back on Alya as she checked her bike over. 

"You know, you could just ask her out like a normal person." 

Surprisingly, Nino's grin grew and he gave another soft laugh. "Where's the fun in that~?"

A teasing smirk slid onto her lips and she playfully bumped her friend. "So when you asked me out it was 'no fun'?"

Nino's eyes widened and he waved his hands a little. "Aw, Bugs you know I didn't mean it like that-"

She gave a dramatic sigh and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, looking away sadly. "And here I thought, even though we didn't work out, that year was wonderful. ."

"Marinette." He whined, now in a full on pout that made her giggle and drape her arms over his shoulders to squish her cheek to his. "I'm only teasing you Nino." She said gently. "I know you just meant with Alya's personality it was more fun to go a different approach." 

He relaxed a little and smiled, turning to give her cheek a kiss. "One of the best years of my life." He assured her. 

It was no secret that a lot of the Miracle Gang had hooked up with one another in some sense of the word at different times through growing up together. It happens when you're seeking comfort of some kind in a harsh world that gives you little to choose from. Thankfully, no matter how many times they tried with another friend, or through all the breakups, each of them remained close as ever. The best part was no one ever really seemed jealous of one another either. 

How could you? This world offered so little joy as is, so to be unhappy when two of your friends found even a sliver of it seemed too cruel. 

"You gonna try asking her again?" Nathaniel asked as he approached Nino and Marinette. 

"Probably after I pay off my new debt to her." 

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at that. "Shells, you're going to be in debt for months with that bet you just lost~ you might wanna rethink asking her after." 

He hummed, giving a nod before Alya came over, hands on her hips with a grin. 

Nathaniel looked over in amusement. "Bike need repaired from that hit?" 

"Ha!" Her grin grew and she shook her head. "Nope~ my bike can take a lot more of a beating than that!"

"A.k.a. she's gonna milk Nino paying off her fixes as much as she can~" which earned a groan from Nino -- who received an unsympathetic pat on his shoulder. 

"You did this to yourself.".

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, earning a laugh from Alya. 

"I'm not that cruel~ now! Let's head back. Another storm is set to roll in and we promised Kim we would be back in time for the fire tonight -- he said he found something while he and Alix were gone last week. C'mon, I'll ride one of you and Nino can ride the other back."

Nathaniel snorted but nodded and let Marinette walk off with Alya back to her bike before he slipped on behind Nino. 

"Have you told her yet?" Nino asked Nathaniel quietly as he replaced his goggles and mask. 

The redhead went quiet for a moment before he sighed. "I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Every time I try to, I freeze up." 

"Well, you better tell her by her birthday. Remember what Kim said-"

"Yeah I remember. If I can't tell her he's gonna try for her." He grumbled a little. 

"In all honesty, he gave you more than enough time after finding out you liked her." 

"I know. And I don't blame him for wanting to try and be with her either, I mean. . Look at her. She's always been pretty but. . ." 

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." 

"All of our friends are." Nath grumbled. 

"Fair. But seriously Nathaniel," Nino said as he revved up his engine. "Tell her before you have to sit another two years." 

Another grumble left him as he adjusted his own goggles and mask, glancing over to Alya and Marinette, who had already taken off. 

Within the half hour, the two pairs were nearing their small settlement as the dark storm clouds began to roll in. Over the last stretch of sand, their settlement became visible. Small worn down homes of clay and mud. Some mixed with odd materials that they found from cities of old. It certainly wasn't a pretty sight, but it was home. Nestled against the crook of a mountain that helped shield them from some storms.

It was where the Miracle gang was born and raised. The Remaining's pride and joy group who weren't ready to 'just survive'. They were daring and outgoing and willing to do whatever it took to make sure they, their family, their friends, and their loved ones had a chance of _thriving_. Desperate to restore humans to some form of power. 

So far? They had managed to do just that. It was with their help that the city had food every night, it was with their help that the creatures that plagued the land were fought off any time they tried to come close. It was The Miracle Gang who traveled hours on end to explore the vast lands before them to find whatever their community needed to continue. 

To some, it might seem crazy to rely on eight teenagers to blaze their future. To other's though, they saw it as the only way. 

Marinette, also known as Bugs, had come to be somewhat of the group's leader, despite her original lack of confidence and clumsiness. She loved her friends fiercely and did whatever it took to make sure each of them returned from their missions. She was easily the glue that held everyone together. 

Alya, who went by Red or sometimes Tails, was their speedster. When something needed done. She was the one to go. Her heavily modified sand bike was her pride and joy -- giving her the speed she needed, along with her own springiness and no shortage or courage or willingness to throw herself in danger when needed, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Nino, better known as Shells to some, was the second in command. Though Marinette considered him to be the actual leader. He was brave and thought things through, considering each of their options before rushing into a situation. There was no one more protective. 

Nathaniel, sometimes referred to as Painter, was the creative source for the team. He helped mostly alongside Hiro in drawing up the blueprints for Hiro's crazy new inventions. Though he was pretty handy when it came to finding creative uses for Old World objects everyone found on their missions. 

Kim, also known as King, was the muscle of the group. Any heavy lifting or hard blows were his specialty. He prided himself on his strength, stamina, and speed off the bike. He was kind of their lovable idiot, Alya always said he reminded her of a puppy, though he disagrees. 

Alix, more affectionately referred to as Hops, was the stealth to their operations. She was small and nimble, able to slip from one place to another without being seen. Her size definitely helped hide the strength she had though, from years of rough housing with Kim. Alix has also proven best at tracking some of the creatures that torment their home.

Aurore, or Stormy, was the group's negotiator. Incredibly personable and charming, any time they had to come into contact with another settlement, Aurore was usually the one to show they meant no harm. Though there were a few times she had to use that charm to dazzle some raiders to give the others a chance to strike them down. 

And last but not least, Hiro. Known to the group as Lucky Cat, Hiro was a genius born into a world with no ability to expand his knowledge. Like his father, Hiro dedicated himself to learning as much as he could and using that knowledge to protect his home. He is the absolute brain behind the Miracle gang, the creator of the sand bikes, the one responsible for the special masks and amped up gear his friends wear. There has not been an object brought to him that he hasn't been able to find a use for.

These teenagers gave those around them hope for the future. Their bonds with one another strong, only trumped by their determination to move forward in the unforgiving world. 

"Welcome home you guys!" Kim greeted the four with a grin as their bikes pulled into the mouth of the cave that led to the gang's hang out. 

Alya gave a wave as she powered her bike down, leaning it against the wall as the first crack of thunder hit. "Hey King!" 

"How'd it go?" He asked, his grin growing as Nino gave an unhappy grumble, already giving him the answer. "That bad huh?"

"I was so close." He slipped his mask and goggles off. 

"Gotta be more daring Shells~" Alya sang as she headed down the cavern towards their friends, getting away from the mouth of the cave as the storm finally hit, the sound of rain pounding against the ground echoing along the walls. 

"I swear I will." Nino nodded, getting off his bike with Nathaniel. "Anyways, what's this big discovery you and Alix found?" 

He grinned. "C'mon! You guys are gonna love it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like chapter 2?! To be honest, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Coming up with their nick names and group dynamics was a lot of fun! Let me know what you think!


	3. Goodbye Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty four hours after the three friends made their decision, they are once again face to face with the gate that has held The Ground Dwellers prisoner for over 350 years. With their minds made up, it's finally time to pull the lever.

Sleep did not grace Adrien that night. His mind racing with the stories in the journal, the details of the plan to finally leave. Would he finally get to see the world that he had dreamt of? The world he had so desperately longed for? Or would it be met with a desolate wasteland that was unsustainable? He didn't know, but he knew one thing was for certain -- and that was that _hee didn't care._ Living down here in Obsidian was awful. You were told what to do, dictated 'for your own safety'. Food was rationed so it had time to regrow. Most of the time now it was common even for your lover to be chosen for you. Though judging by the stories in the journal, that sounded like an issue the 'wealthy' faced a lot so he shouldn't be surprised. 

The gentle knock at Adrien's door caused the blond to groan, his eyes opening. He didn't sleep, but he wasn't tired. How could he be? Freedom was only a few hours away. "I'm awake." He called. Tossing his blankets off of himself as he slid from bed. He made sure the bag he had packed was pushed far enough under that if Nathalie or his father came in they wouldn't see it. He wouldn't let them stop him. Though he figured neither of them would really care if he was gone. They barely cared that he spent the last few years wasting away after his mother's death anyways. 

"Mother. . ." Adrien frowned, picking up the picture frame beside his bed, running his fingers over it before he sighed. As much as he wanted to remember her as she was in the photo, erasing how she looked on her death bed felt impossible. 

From her pale skin, to the ashy splotches that covered her once pure features. She had one been so warm and vibrant, but in those last few days all Adrien could remember thinking was how it looked like the sickness had sucked every bit of color from his mother. That wasn't how he wanted to remember her, but with each day, her vibrant image became harder to keep a grasp on. 

The Ashen Plague, the only illness that Obsidian's brightest minds had not been able to find a cure for. The residents of this town saw two or three cases a year- their record was ten and that was thirty years ago, but it was known to be contagious, so those who were exposed to it were usually on strict medical lock down for a few weeks following any exposure. 

He remembered when his mother started to show signs. Simple coughs here and there -- she always assured Adrien it was just a dry throat or some dust. Then came the dizzy spells. Patients stated they began as few and far between. Simple lightheadedness that was often mistaken for standing up too fast, or turning too quickly. Then as the disease progressed they became more frequent, practically warping their vision until the person could no longer stand. 

After it reached that phase, the disease spread quickly, shutting down organs, draining any life from the person, sending them into constant coughing fits that ended up leaving the infected with blood soaked tissues. But in Adrien's opinion, the ash colored patches were the worst. It was the disease finally coming to the surface, deteriorating the infected's skin, leaving gray, scaly patches in its wake. It was enough to make someone's skin crawl. From the first cough to the final day, progression usually took around four to five weeks, seven in some uncommon cases. Though no one knew how long the disease incubated before it laid claim to its victim. Adrien's mother fell in only three.

No viable cause was ever determined. No cure ever made. The doctors who worked for the city were always left helpless and silent, unable to ease their patients pain. And the families of the deceased. . . They were left without their loved ones, no bit of hope for the future, and silent, unhelping gazes from those around as the house was sealed up to prevent spreading contamination. 

Adrien never understood how he, his father, nor Nathalie never caught it. The three were almost constantly beside Emilie's side. But even for a contagious disease, it seemed choosy. Like it knew who to infect, who would cause the most heart ache. That's how he felt at least. 

"Adrien?" Nathalie frowned when she saw the spaced out look on his face. 

"Ah, sorry. . .I was just. . .thinking about my mom."

Nathalie's expression softened and she sighed. "I see. Well, I'll be sure to do my best in keeping you company today then." 

"Where is my father?" Not that Gabriel was any good at offering any form of comfort, but seeing him would make Adrien's heart ache just a little less. 

She paused, almost debating if she should answer truthfully. "He went to pay his respects." 

"His respects?"

"Yes, one of the councilman's wife came down with The Ashen Plague and passed away three weeks ago." She said gently. Since the house was finally off of lock down, those who wished to give their condolences were finally allowed to do so.

Adrien's lips curled into a deep frown and he nodded. Hesitantly, the blond followed Nathalie down to the dinning room where his books were already laid out for him. 

Despite what some could say from observing the scene, Adrien was genuinely trying to pay attention, but his heart nor mind were in the right place. He had been so excited last night, but now. . . Now he felt lost and hopeless and every part of him ached to feel his mother's arms around him. 

"Perhaps. . . We should skip lessons today." Nathalie said quietly after trying for the fifth time to get Adrien's attention. After mentioning his mother, and then learning another passed from the same disease, she couldn't blame him for being so out of it. 

"I. . . I'm sorry, please don't tell father."

She frowned, "We . . . Shall keep today between us. Why don't you go take a shower and relax?"

"Alright, thank you Nathalie." He hugged her tightly for a moment, surprising her, before hurrying upstairs. 

He needed to clear his mind. He had too much to do tonight, so he couldn't let those thoughts weigh him down. 

He took Nathalie's advice and took a shower, enjoying the hot water for a few moments. He doubted this would be an option once they left, so he wanted to enjoy the warmth while he could. In his head, he ran over their plan several times. 

Two A.M. they were to sneak from their homes -- Adrien was to grab Kagami's bag that would be hidden in the bushes outside her house since he passed her home on the way. Then he and Chloe would meet up at the base of the dirt path that led up to the gates, where they would meet with Kagami. And if all went well, then they would be out of the gate before anyone could even react to the alarm bell, that is, assuming the old thing even still worked. 

The plan was perfect, Adrien just hoped they would be able to pull it off without a hitch. 

A soft sigh left him as he finally shut the shower off, his golden hair sticking to his face. Thankfully, his head felt clear, his mind now fully focused on tonight's plan. Once he finished drying off and getting dressed, he made sure his door was locked before he pulled his bag out and double checked that he had everything he needed. Some food, water, a few pairs of clothes, and a couple of old books that had been passed down to him from his mom. Books that were no longer relevant in Obsidian. 

A small bird watchers guide, a small book on different flowers and their uses, -- he had no idea if either of these would still be relevant, but he figured that he'd rather have them and not need them than not have them and need them -- and then finally he added the journal. A book he now cherished with his life. 

The last thing he added was his mom's picture, closing the bag carefully and slipping it back under his bed. He glanced at his clock, a few more hours.

He double checked to make sure his bag was hidden again just to be safe. With a firm nod, he got up and headed back downstairs, wondering how the two were faring. He really hoped neither were going to go against their word and tell on him. Not that he thought they would, but if they were caught. . . Maybe. 

For now though, he wanted to sit with Nathalie and feel her presence with him one last time before he left, knowing the likelihood of him ever returning was slim to none. If Kagami and Chloe were going with him, then he had nothing left down here. 

Ever since his mother passed, Adrien's father had shut him out, right when the young boy had needed him most. So as far as Adrien was concerned, he wasn't a necessary part of his life anymore. What kind of father couldn't be bothered to comfort his own child after the passing of his mother? Grieving or not, Adrien needed him and he wasn't there for him. 

"Nathalie?" 

"Yes, Adrien?" 

"Can I sit in here with you while you work?" 

Nathalie looked up in mild surprise, but nodded. "Of course, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Adrien settled down on one of the chairs nearby before he relaxed, the sound of pen scribbling across paper relaxed him. Just having Nathalie's presence around was calming enough. 

A few blocks up the city, Chloe was sitting quietly in her room, a frown on her lips as she looked at the pile of things in front of her. There was no way she was going to be able to lug all of this stuff around by herself, and she knew Kagami wouldn't and she wouldn't let Adrien do it either. A soft groan left her as she ran her hand through her long blond hair. 

". . . Perhaps I should cut this before tonight." She mumbled. Chloe hadn't realized just how long it had gotten. She bit her lip, giving one more glance to the pile in front of her before she slipped from her room to go find her parents. She just needed to ask her father to schedule an emergency hair appointment tonight and everything would be golden. She could focus on the clothing after. 

Chloe glanced around her surprisingly empty home in confusion. Usually one of the few workers or her dad were around. Or sometimes she was able to find her mom somewhere even. Now though? Now it felt like everyone had gone out without saying anything. "Daddy?" She called lightly, heading for his office to check there last. Though before she got close, she found out why the house was empty. 

Behind the double doors she could hear her parents arguing. It sounded worse than usual, so it was no wonder everyone was off doing their own thing. A sigh left her as she pulled some of her hair over her shoulder, playing with it as she approached the door. So much for getting a haircut. If they were arguing this badly it would probably be hours before she could get their attention. 

Chloe glanced around to see if anyone else was around before she pressed her ear to the door. 

"This is all your fault!" Audrey snapped, the sound of her foot hitting against the ground echoed.

"Honey, please, calm down. I am sure we can come to some sort of-"

"Calm down?! I am calm you ass hole! And come to what? An understanding? A plan? There is nothing we can do that would fix this situation and it's all your fault!" 

"My fault?" Andre asked in disbelief. "If you hadn't forgotten to-"

"Me?! You're trying to blame this on me? Oh, I see. Everything is always my fault. My fault. Be a man and own up to your mistakes!" She growled out. "It's your fault we're in this shitty house-"

"Shitty?! It is one of the nicest in Obsidian!" 

"It's your fault that we have a brat of a daughter. I mean, Clarissa even takes after you!" 

Chloe's chest tightened and she pulled away from the door quickly. She thought she had been on her mother's good side recently?! She even called her the correct name last week. So why now? She hadn't done anything that she could think of. . . 

Hesitantly she put her ear back to the door, now struggling to hear since her father dropped his voice. "My darling, I know you are stressed and scared. But I promise you, everything will be fine. I will not let anything happen to the three of you. Even if I have to defy the council I will." 

"He. . . Didn't even defend me?" Chloe took another step back from the door. She hadn't heard Andre correct Audrey, since his voice had dropped, but not hearing it only meant one thing to Chloe, even if she was wrong -- and that was that he didn't. That could only mean he saw her as a nuisance just like Audrey did. "Daddy. . . " her eyes welled with tears and she hurried off back to her room, slamming the door shut as she quickly began to pace, hands shaking. 

For years she had desperately tried to gain her mother's love and approval, and at times Audrey had an odd way of showing her love. Usually by reprimanding anyone who didn't give Chloe what she wanted, when she wanted it. Though she definitely lacked in other departments -- such as only getting Chloe's name right a handful of times, or ever actually telling her daughter that she loved her. 

Andre though. . . He had always done what he could to shower Chloe in his love, probably trying to make up for Audrey's lack thereof. Yet he couldn't even correct her, or defend Chloe when Audrey called her a mistake?

There had been some hesitation to Chloe's decision about leaving. Not now though. If her own parents couldn't love her then she would go be with her friends who did. 

Quickly, she wiped the tears from her face and sat down in front of her vanity. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid and wrapped up into a bun to at least keep it out of the way for now, then she got to work on her bag. Surprisingly narrowing down the piles of clothes to just a few outfits thanks to spite -- after all, most of these clothes were given to her by her mother. 

With the help busying themselves and her parents in her father's office doing who-knows-what now, Chloe was able to make her way to the kitchen and grab some food and water bottles, packing them up, only pausing when her throat began to itch and she had to turn her head to cough into her arm. She made an unhappy sound at the feeling before continuing to stuff her bag with food and drinks before retreating to her room one last time. 

Her blue eyes landed on the pile of clothes still on the ground before she frowned. With a huff, she shoved them all into her closet, locked the bedroom door, and laid down for a short nap. She had a feeling it was going to be a while before they got to rest and she needed her beauty sleep. 

\-----------------------------

Adrien rubbed his eyes and yawned as he slipped from his bed, carefully pulling the backpack from underneath and situating it on his back. He glanced at the clock and nodded. Right on time. Quietly, Adrien slid from his room and made his way down the steps and outside, shutting the door behind him. He was so grateful Nathalie had been going home on time recently. 

Just as he had the night before, the blond made his way through the streets, carefully ducking between homes to avoid the few passing guards. This time, he took a small detour past Kagami's house, taking only a moment to find the bag that was stashed away before he got himself back on track. He was surprised to see Chloe already waiting for him, her eyes downcast. "Chlo?" 

She blinked, her thoughts disappearing as she heard Adrien's voice and she smiled, "It's about time you got here slowpoke~" 

He snorted a little. "Sorry. C'mon, Kagami should be waiting for us." 

She nodded, letting him head up first. She glanced back for a moment, her house wasn't visible from here, which she was thankful for. Chloe bit the inside of her cheek before heading up after him. 

"I think your hair looks cute pulled up into a braided bun, Chloe." 

"Yeah? Thanks. I was thinking of cutting it. . ." 

"Really? I think your hair is beautiful long." 

She felt her cheeks warm and she smiled. "Maybe I'll keep it then."

The two continued up the steep, dirt path quietly after that. The fact that they were actually leaving was now heavy on both of their minds. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you two backed out." Kagami said as the two finally reached her. She was posted at the gate again, which worked to their advantage. 

"Not a chance." Both echoed, surprising each other as they glanced to one another before giving Kagami a nod. Adrien took the chance to hand Kagami her bag.

She nodded and brushed her bangs from her face before pulling the bag over her shoulder. "Then we need to hurry. The minute the alarm goes off, guards will come running." 

Adrien nodded and moved to the lever. Once the two nodded, it took all of his strength to get it to move. Though it barely felt like it was budging. 

Kagami frowned and moved to help him. The two put all their weight against the handle and with a slow, metallic screech, the gate began to open. The minute they pulled the lever completely over, the doors snapped open with a loud crash that echoed all over Obsidian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was a little slow paced, but it set the stage for at least 2 or 3 major events to happen later in the series. After this, the story will pick up a little. Hope you enjoyed it regardless! Let me know what you think so far. I'm really enjoying writing this.


	4. Drunken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the four returned to the cavern, Kim informs the group that during his last mission he found some alcohol. So for a night, the group let's out their worries and relaxes together for a fun, and possibly sexy, night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Though the characters are 18, they are still under legal drinking age. So this chapter does contain underage drinking. This chapter also is the first of many to contain sexual acts.

"We're back~" Alya called as the firepit came into view, casting shadows in every direction that danced off the cave walls. 

"Welcome home!" Aurore said happily, sitting by the fire with her hands outstretched. Happily taking in the warmth from the flames. 

"How much damage did you do?" Hiro asked as he came from further back in the cave. He gave a teasing grin when he saw her pout and raised an eyebrow. 

"Surprisingly not too much. I think the most that needs done is my seat needs tightened. The last hit made it come a little loose." 

Hiro couldn't help but snort. "You're ridiculous. Well, you know I'm always happy to fix it for a fee." He shrugged, sitting down beside Aurore and Alix, who nodded to the rest of them as they came in. 

"A fee I'll be covering for her next to visits. So just let me know the price and I'll handle it." Nino informed, taking a seat. 

"Don't why why you bet such a stupid thing when you knew you'd loose." Alix snickered. "Maybe that night with King a few months back did your brain some damage~"

"Oh har har." Nino rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "I knew the bet had to be good or she wouldn't take it." 

Alya hummed, walking past him and running her fingers through his hair as she moved past, finding her own seat and taking silent enjoyment in the shiver Nino gave. "I'm not too hard to get onto the bike though~ always happy to out race you." She grinned. 

"So how close was it this time?" Hiro questioned the group and Marinette took the chance to answer. 

"Nino was in the lead for the final stretch but she got ahead in literally the last two seconds." 

Aurore made an excited sound. "You cut that one a little close Tails~" 

She hummed, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back. "He's getting better~" she complimented, giving Nino a playful wink that caused a blush to draw up his cheeks. 

"Alright!" Marinette said excitedly, changing the topic. "King, you made us promise to be back in time so we could see what you and Hops found~" 

Kim gave a bright grin that stretched from ear to ear. "So, as you guys know. We went a few days out and stumbled into those small ruins of an old town. Well," he set his bag down, causing the contents inside to clank together. "We found some new loot~" 

Alix rolled her eyes but smirked a little. "Been a long while since we found a stash like this." 

Hiro raised an eyebrow before reaching into the bag and pulling out two liquor bottles. ". . . Alcohol?" 

"Is it even any good?" Marinette asked, grabbing the third bottle to examine it curiously. 

"I don't think any of the toxins woulda seeped through the glass." 

"No, but what about this weird lid thing?"

"It's called a cork. Nn. . " Hiro turned the bottles over in his hands a few times go inspect them before he nodded. "They should be safe to drink."

"Yes!" Kim snatched the final bottle from the bag and went to open it, but froze when Hiro shot him a look.

"I heard this stuff messes with how you think and act so if we drink it, we stay here tonight. There are too many storms set to come in. So if you wanna drink, go put your bike chips in my box. No one goes anywhere." 

"Fiiiine~" Alya got up. "I'll grab everyone's, who's drinking?" When she saw everyone raise their hands she slipped away from the fire towards the mouth of the cave, only pausing to look at the rain that poured down outside. It was rare for them to get this many storms, so she had a feeling that this was all leading up to something much worse. For now though, she would just relax in the company of her friends and enjoy a night to goof off. 

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Alya moved to each bike and popped out the small chip that was placed in each bike, the piece that allowed each bike to move. Once she was sure she had each, she returned to the others and put the devices into Hiro's special little box that he locked things up in. "There~ now can we try this stuff? My mom said she and my dad had some before and my dad made an absolute fool of himself~" she grinned. 

"Didn't someone say that people from the old world used to drink this stuff regularly?" 

"Yeah, for celebration, for fun, for dependence." 

"Dependance?"

"Apparently if you drink too much you can become addicted to them." 

"Is it really safe for us to drink then, Lucky?" Aurore asked. 

"It should be fine. There are only four bottles between the eight of us." Hiro assured her, popping the bottle he was holding open. 

Aurore nodded and looked over to Kim, who had opened the bottle he was holding, holding back a giggle as he sniffed the contents, making a face. "Smell bad?"

"Yeah. Think it tastes as bad?" He asked, eyeing the bottle up before Alix grinned. 

"Only one way to find out, bottoms up!" 

Kim grinned and threw his head back, taking a big swig while the others cheered and laughed as he started coughing and gagging, holding the drink out to anyone who would take it. 

"Big baby~" Alya snatched it up from him and took a big sip before her nose scrunched. "Ooh. That burns~" 

Nathaniel smiled and shook his head before looking to Marinette. "What does yours taste like?" 

She looked over the brown glass bottle in her hand, it had the image of what she assumed was some sort of food on it. "I'm not sure. . . " she sniffed at the contents before making a happy sound. "I dunno, but it smells nice~" despite the others' reactions, she followed suit, taking several long gulps before pulling the bottle away from her mouth, her cheeks already a pretty pink. "I think I like this one~"

"Lemme try!" 

The night fell into fits of laughter and loud, eager discussions of anything and everything they could think of. 

The alcohol definitely had different effects on the friends and to varying degrees. The only one really able to sit and enjoy everyone's antics, was Nathaniel, who seemed to be tolerating the drinks exceptionally well. 

The red head glanced around at his friends, Aurore was passed out, draped over Hiro, Alix was in some sort of argument with Kim about who had nicer hair, though it was becoming dangerously close to sexual tension, Alya was sitting practically against Nino's side, the two talking too quietly for Nath to hear, then there was Marinette. 

She was who kept Nathaniel's attention all night. She had gone through so many changes because of the alcohol. A nervous, giggling mess, aggressive and challenging all of their friends, to her now, quiet and spaced out look, the only movement was her vaguely fawning herself, cheeks a deep red. "Bugs?" Nathaniel tried lightly. "Maybe we should get you to bed." 

She blinked a few times, taking a moment to register that he had actually spoken to her. "Huh? Mm~" she bit her lip in thought before giving him a coy smile, batting her pretty little eyelashes at him, a look that sent a shiver down his spine. "Only if you join me~" she gave another giggle, shimmying closer to him, arms going around his shoulders. 

Nathaniel's eyes widened at her invitation, his heart practically stopping before his cheeks blossomed with a heat that dyed his skin the same color as his hair. "Ma-" 

Marinette moved closer, chest pressed to his and their lips only inches apart. "Please~?" Oh he knew that tone of voice was going to haunt his sleep for weeks if not months to come. Her breath smelled sweet, and he desperately wanted to crash his lips against hers, but one look into those glazed blue eyes of her and Nathaniel was quickly scrambling away from her, almost causing her to fall forward. 

"C'mon. Let's g-get you to bed." Hiro said that the alcohol messed with their minds. . . That's all this was. 

By now, the four who were still awake had gone quiet, watching the two. 

Marinette barely caught herself when he pulled away, all but falling from her seat. The pain she felt in her chest caused her to sober up slightly and she went quiet for a moment until Nathaniel went to try and help her up. She quickly pulled away from him and turned her head so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "I can find my cot fine on my own." 

The bitterness in her tone was like a slap to the face. He had never heard that tone of voice come from Marinette. 

"Night." She stood, the room began to spin and it took her a moment to regain her composure before she stormed off deep into the cave. 

". . . Dude." 

Nathaniel blinked, the other's voice finally snapping him from his thoughts. He looked over. The heartache and confusion clear on his face. ". . .what did I do wrong?" 

Even drunk, Alya was surprised he had the nerve to ask. "Nath, you rejected Mari." 

"What? No, no, no, she's just had alcohol she wasn't-"

Alix frowned and shook her head. "Nath. That was your chance." 

"No. Hiro said-" 

"Hiro said alcohol can impeach- impose-"

"Impair."

"Impair someone's thoughts. Not change 'em dude." Kim shook his head. Going off after Marinette to check on her. 

Alix sighed when she saw Nathaniel's shoulder's drop. "Help me get Lucky and Stormy to their cots. If you're lucky, Kim can calm her down." 

Nathaniel only nodded, everything felt so numb all of a sudden. 

Alya watched the two struggle to wake the others up, Alix practically dragging Hiro back to his cot as Nathaniel carried Aurore. "Mmm. . . That's the second time today he rejected her." She grabbed the bottle that was still nearby, draining the remainder of its contents before leaning back against Nino. 

"Second?" Nino asked in shock, though he couldn't help the new warmth he felt spread through him in all the places Alya's body touched his. Gods above he was sure she was going to drive him mad. Though he took her gesture as a sign and he wrapped his arms around her. The pleased sound that left her let him know he did good. 

She nodded to his question before snuggling back against his chest. It was unfair how nice being in his arms felt. "Yeah, Bugs told me today during our race she tried to find out if he was interested in anyone to try and gauge her shot. He told her he wasn't interested in anyone." She licked the rim of the bottle, pouty there was no more. 

Nino's eyes were focused on her actions, the motions of her tongue causing another shiver to run through him, this one he had no doubt Alya felt, especially with that mischievous little giggle she gave. Oh she was hitting all the right buttons. But for now, he tried to focus on the conversation. "Why would he say that? He's been into her for. . . For. . " ugh, his mind was so foggy. 

"Since before you and Mari were a thing~" she supplied, setting the bottle to the side, taking one of his hands to mess with instead, gently playing with his palms and gently stroking each finger to earn another shiver from him. 

"Yeah. . . I don't get why he won't just tell her." 

Another hum left her and she brought Nino's hand up to kiss. "Because he's scared of her rejecting him." 

"But now he's rejected her. . . ." Nino swallowed hard at the tender kiss. It was such an innocent gesture but just feeling her lips. . . 

She nodded, "And none of us have ever rejected the other." 

He frowned at her words and nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Maybe he should take his own advice and suck it up and just ask Alya out. . . 

A warm smile came to her lips and she tipped her head to the side and rested against his. "C'mon shells. Bedtime." She reluctantly pulled away from him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to her cot. Without giving him room to argue, she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him, curling up on his chest. 

"Comfy?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he asked her, though he was surprised to get no answer. That was fast. Carefully. He carded his fingers through her hair before just wrapping his arms around her. "Goodnight Tails." Nino mumbled quietly, closing his eyes as he waited for sleep to take him. All he could hear now was the crackling of the dying fire, the faint sound of snoring, and Nathaniel quietly thanking Kim, who Nino assumed had calmed Marinette down. After that, it went dark for him. 

Nathaniel gave Kim a few moments to find his own bed and thankfully within a short while the snores that came from his side of the tent gave away the fact that he was out like a night, Painter only hoped Marinette wasn't as well. He let out a shaky breath to steel himself before hesitantly pushing back the ragged cloth that acted as a curtain. Each of them had one around their areas in the cave to provide some semblance of privacy. 

"Bugs?"

Marinette was sitting up on her cot, back to him as she drunkenly tried to fumble with the strings on her bodice. Though she stopped when she heard him, a frown coming to her lips. Not that he could see it, but he could hear it in her voice. ". . What?" 

He flinched slightly, but stepped in just enough for the cloth to fall closed. ". . . I wanted to come-" his words fell short as she turned to face him. Her eyes were still watery and red, clear proof that she had been crying. He felt his chest tighten at the sight and his shoulders sagged a little. "Oh Mari, I'm so s-"

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize. I get it okay? You don't like me. I should have taken the hint earlier, I'm sorry. I just thought- I. . . I hoped. . ." Her fingers tightened on the fabric of her pants and she shook her head, the tears falling again. "Please just go. I Can't take it a third ti-" 

This time it was Marinette's words who were cut off. A surprised sound left her as she felt his hands on her shoulders, but it was his lips on hers that really silenced her. Slowly she gave in, her eyes closing, the final tears falling down her cheeks as she kissed him back. 

After a few moments, he finally pulled away, though the way she followed him told Nathaniel she wasn't ready for him to pull away yet. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, smiling as she leaned into the touch. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Marinette." He said softly. "I didn't realize- I thought maybe. . ." 

"Painter." 

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me again." 

He smiled, but easily obeyed, kissing her more fiercely this time. The noise that left her and the eagerness when she returned the kiss made his head spin more than the alcohol did. Thankfully he didn't need to worry about the dizziness as Marinette seemed to take more of a lead, pulling him down onto the cot and as close to her as she could manage.

The two only broke apart when they needed to breathe, though Marinette kept him as close as she could. "Please. . .please don't ever turn me down again."

He was quick to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, his heart nearly bursting as she snuggled close to his chest. "I never intended for my words to come across the way they did. . . I'm so sorry Marinette. I truly am." He kissed the top of her head. 

"I've wanted you to be mine for so long." She mumbled, words almost inaudible against his chest. 

Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock at her words and his grip around her tightened, nuzzling into the soft, dark hair. "I've wanted to be yours. . .for you to be mine-"

"Then why? Why did you tell me you didn't like anyone? Why didn't you agree to come to bed with me?"

He frowned a little. ". . . Because I was scared. . .I didn't think you could ever like me. . . And that maybe you were trying to see if I liked someone else . . .and. . . " he sighed. "I have too much love for you to take you to bed when your mind is hazy." 

She frowned, but seemed to accept his words and nodded, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. "Then. . Sleep with me tonight. . . Not. . . Not sex, just. . .lay with me." 

A soft smile graced Nathaniel's lips and he nodded, "I can do that. He released her so he could lay down, but she stopped him, tugging at his shirt. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, but hesitantly obeyed, taking his shirt off and setting it beside the cot. She gave a pleased nod and he went to lay back but once again she stopped him. 

"It's too hot." 

Nathaniel seemed confused by the statement until he saw her tug at the strings of her bodice. Once more his cheeks flared. "Ma-"

"Please. . It's too hot." 

He bit his lip but nodded, carefully untying the knot that held the strings together before loosening it and helping her out of the leather. Just like his own shirt, he set it aside neatly and went to lay down. Thankfully, she didn't stop him this time, but she did remove her under shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side before curling up to his side. 

Nathaniel went to wrap his arms around her before he froze, eyes going wide when he felt her bare chest against him. "Bugs?" He barely managed, his heart beat pounding in his ears. 

Though she didn't answer him, instead she just gave a soft grumble before her breathing evened out and she was gone to the world for the night. 

A light groan left Nathaniel, gods above it was unfair. He glanced down at her sleeping form. Her soft expression, the gentle breathing. She was pressed so close to him every breath made her chest move against his. Her skin felt so soft, so flawless. But she was also burning up and he understood why she was so desperate to be out of her clothes. _"I can do this. I just. . . Need to wake up before she does._ He knew all too well his dreams would betray him. 

And he was so incredibly correct. 

All night his mind wandered over the 'what ifs' of if he had agreed to follow her to bed. Her soft, breathy moans, her beautifully perfect skin, dripping with sweat as her body moved under him, taking each inch of him inside of her as they lost themselves to bliss. The subtle tremble of her thigh around his waist as she drew close. Close. So . . .

Nathaniel woke with a gasp that very quickly melted into a moan. Mind groggy, he tried to get his bearings. Everything felt _so_ hot. 

"I was hoping you would wake soon." Marinette's voice seemed to ground him just enough for him to realize what was going on. 

They were on her cot. He on his back. Their clothes? Oh those were long gone. It was finally then that Nathaniel realized the source of his pleasure. Marinette was straddled over him, slowly rolling herself over his cock, though each movement was slick, she was careful not to let him slide inside of her. 

"Mar-" 

"Shh." She leaned down, kissing his jaw as she finally lifted her hips, his tip rubbing dangerously at her entrance. "The others are still asleep." 

His breath caught, but he nodded, hands moving to her hips. "Wh-why. . ." He managed, struggling to keep his hips from bucking up. She was practically dripping onto him. 

"You were touching me in your sleep." She said quietly, kissing up to his ear, which was now beat red. 

"Oh gods, I'm so-"

She slid down, the first inch of him surrounded by the warmth of her walls. If it wasn't for her lips on his, they both would have gotten too loud. Once she was sure he wouldn't make a sound, she broke the kiss, panting as she tried to contain herself. "Your fingers felt so good. . .and. . .feeling you rub yourself between my thighs. . .I thought I would help~ I've wanted you for so long, Nathaniel." She practically purred, slipping down a little further with a gasp. "Fu-fuck. . .you. . .feel so good inside of me." 

Nathaniel whined happily as he felt her slide down. Oh how many nights he dreamed of this. Nothing could compare to the actual warmth of her or the desperate gasp she gave as she tried to keep herself quiet. 

"Na-Nathaniel. . ."

"Oh Gods, Marinette, you f-feel so go-" his words cut off as she slid the rest of the way down,a hand covering her mouth as she groaned happily, back arching slightly when she felt him twitch inside of her. "Mari . . . "

She shivered at the way he said her name. So full of love and lust. "You didn't want to do anything while I wasn't full of mind." She leaned down, pecking his lips before she started to move. Slowly pulling herself up to his tip before sliding all the way back down to his base. "But I am right of mind. . .a-and sound of heart, and I have never wanted. . S-something so badly in my life as I want you." She all but whispered. 

Each word was like a movement on it's own and Nathaniel was quickly unraveling, his hands gripping her hips as he guided her. He had never felt someone so wonderful before. "Marinette. . Oh gods you. . . You feel so amazing. . . Please don't let this be a dream." He didn't think his heart could take it. 

A soft smile came to her lips, though it was cut off by a moan before she shook her head. "I. . Hnn. Am yours until you decide otherwise." She promised, sealing her promise with a desperate and passionate kiss. 

Their moans, though quiet, and gentle whimpers felt excruciatingly loud as their ends drew near, Marinette was struggling to keep the motions slow and tender, her peak was drawing near and while being on top felt amazing, it was hard to keep the motions steady. 

"Lean. . Ahn. . . Lean back and. . .lift your hips." 

She whined, not wanting to lose their body contact, but she obeyed, moving back and lifting her hips some, giving him a perfectly naughty display that he desperately tried to burn into his mind. 

"Yo-you're twitching~ d-don't you dare cum without me." She managed a mix between a whine and a giggle.

"Never." Was his promise before he started to move his hips. Her head lulled back as she couldn't help but let another moan out. 

"Oooh Gods. . .Na-nathaniel~" the purr in her voice was his undoing. The others be damned. He had to listen to them all go at it countless times. His thrusts picked up, slamming inside of her, his moans getting louder.

"Fuck! Marinette!" He kept hold of her hips to try and help support her. He could feel her thighs trembling, from the pleasure or the position he did not know. 

"N-nn no. . No, not hnn yet. .please do-don't take this from me." She moved quickly, back to her original position before he could stop her. Her lips crashed against his, hoping to help muffle their moans as she returned to taking control, her mind fading on white vision from his quick thrusts pounding into all the right spots. She had been so close. But she wasn't ready to let this go yet. 

Nathaniel near about whined when she moved, forcing his movements to stop. He was so close! But her lips on his and the way her body began to move again, he couldn't help but finally realize. This wasn't just sex. This wasn't a feeling moment. The soft tremble of her lips on his, the way she tried to touch as much of his body with her own as possible. The quiet but melodic moans. No, this wasn't just sex. This was far more tender and passionate and intimate. 

So without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and began to meet her thrusts -slowly this time, one hand tangling in her hair as the other held her around her waist. Their movements felt perfectly in sync and now each thrust drew them both closer to the edge. Though it was Marinette who fell first. 

With her lips on his, she had no way to tell him that each of his thrusts were now hitting exactly where she wanted them to. Each thrust had her seeing stars and the edge of her vision going white until she couldn't hold herself back and she let out a mewl of a whine, her kiss desperate to keep herself quiet as she stilled all movements, arching against him as waves of pleasure hit her. 

Nathaniel wasn't far behind. Each thrust he felt her trembling around him, tightening just enough to threaten to send him to madness. But when he felt her release, that was his own undoing and he echoed her moan as he gave one final thrust, releasing himself inside of her, which caused another very happy moan from this beautiful woman on top of him. 

He fell still, finally breaking the kiss as he desperately tried to catch his breath. 

Marinette was no better, though she did carefully pull off of him with another moan so she could lay down beside him, tangling their legs together and laying her head on his chest. 

"Holy shit. . ."

Marinette giggled a little and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, relaxing completely when his arms went around him. "I hope. . .I gave you a good wake up call. . . But . . I think it's time for a nap." 

Nathaniel felt possibly the biggest, dumbest smile on his face as he nuzzled her close. His hands danced gently against her back. "Sleep then, Bugs. I'll be right here."

His words put her at ease and she relaxed completely. "I'll hold you to that. . ." She said with a yawn before slowly drifting back to sleep, completely satisfied. 

It was only around five in the morning, Nathaniel could tell from the flickers of light that made its way across the cave ceiling. It was in this new silence he realized everyone was still asleep. Good. He cradled Marinette close and just relaxed, basking in what just happened, afraid to fall asleep for fear of it having been a dream. She finally knew how he felt. What's more was that she returned his feelings! There was no way he would ever let her go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4!! Sorry it took a little longer to come out. Chapter 5 should be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really enjoyed reading this long winded chapter. Chapter 2 is on it's way. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. Love you all!


End file.
